


Flowers

by Golddude22



Series: Little Oneshots [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golddude22/pseuds/Golddude22
Summary: Ahsoka is picking flowers when she feels a friend feeling sad.
Relationships: Plo Koon & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Little Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027438
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Set a few years after Ahsoka arrived at the temple.

The temple was a wonderful place, Ahsoka thought happily, as she wandered through one of the many gardens, admiring the flowers and other strange plants, stopping every so often to sniff ones that looked particularly interesting.

She paused by a bed that looked especially nice, full of beautiful white and blue flowers, and she couldn't resist picking a handful, quickly making a small bouquet of alternating colours she thought looked really nice.

Pleased with her work, she was about to leave when she spotted a beautiful orange flower hidden at the back of the garden. Making her way carefully over to it, she picked it and placed it in the centre of her bouquet.

“So pretty,” she mumbled, admiring them. The white and blue nicely highlighting the orange.

Then she felt a familiar presence walk by, one that felt sadder than usual.

“Master Plo,” she gasped, blinking back tears from second hand sadness, one of the reasons she didn't like it when others were sad and always did whatever she could to cheer them up.

Having no idea what was wrong, but still wanting to do something about it, she ran to the exit, holding her flowers tightly as she tried to think of something that could cheer him up.

She was so busy thinking that she didn't notice the two people approaching until she ran into the taller one and bounced off him, landing with a thud on the ground.

“Careful,” the other one said with a smile, a Padawan she though, judging by his braid.

He held out a hand and she took it gratefully and he pulled her to her feet. Fortunately her flowers were still okay.

“Next time keep an eye on where you're going,” the boy said kindly, still smiling. “Not everyone is as soft as Obi-wan.”

“Anakin,” the one called Obi-wan sighed and she giggled.

“Where are you off to in such a hurry?” the boy, Anakin, asked.

“Oh,” she said, remembering why she'd been rushing. “My friend is sad and I wanted to cheer them up, with flowers!” she said as inspiration struck her.

“We won't keep you then,” Obi-wan said. “It was nice to run into you...”

“Ahsoka,” she filled in with a smile.

“It was nice to meet you Ahsoka,” Obi-wan smiled.

“Yeah, you too,” she smiled, before taking off down the hall again, leaving the pair watching with bemused expressions as she disappeared down the hall.

When she reached the end of the hall, she headed down another hallway that went parallel to the one she was in and ran down there until she reached one of the larger chambers the temple had. She could feel she was close now and stopped to look around, quickly spotting her target walking on the far side of the room.

“Master Plo!” she called out, running over to him.

“Hello, little Soka,” he said in an amused tone as she ran, panting, up to him.

“I got these for you,” she gasped, holding out her bunch of flowers. “So now you don't have to feel sad,” she added brightly.

She felt a pang of something she couldn't identify from him as he carefully took them from her.

“Thank you,” he said quietly. “They're beautiful.”

“You're welcome,” she smiled. “Do you still feel sad?”

“No, little Soka,” he replied, and she imagined he was smiling under his mask.

“Good,” she said firmly. “And just in case,” she added, wrapping his legs in a hug, which was all she could easily reach.

He felt surprised for a moment, but returned the hug.

When she let go, she smiled up at him and assumed he was smiling back by the feelings she could sense.

“Have you time for a walk?” he asked.

“Of course, Master,” she grinned, and he placed a hand on her shoulder as they left the chamber.

“Tell me, do you know the names of these flowers?”


End file.
